My Boyfriend Sonic-Senpai:an egosonic shipper's dream come true
by xxxxDarkAnglexxxx
Summary: So much drama So much romance YAOI BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ EGOSONIC
1. DRAMA ABOARD

My name Arin egoraptor hanson. I have a utube chanel wit my bf best friend not boygriensm. BC he is dating shadow the headge hosm. But he doesn't matter rb. This is about me. I walked into the grup spafe. I spotted me senpai. Sonic-senpai. My heart is going doki doki. What is sonic-senpai doing here? "S-sonic-senpai?!" I bluss. He is so sugoi. " Ohio arin-kun" sanuc said so smoothly and hot. " w-w-w-wgat are you doing here?" I asked the hit piece of blue meat. "I am here to tell you I love you arin-kun" sonic then kissed me. Right on my moochers. I get the tingles in my weegles. " ah I see you enjoy this arin-kun" sonic smirked sougily ROOS THEB BURST THRIUGH THE DOOR. "WHY SANIC WHY? GOW COULD TOU DO THIS TO ME?I LOVE YOU! ¡" ROUS SCREANED. "R-rruss-san what is going on?" I asked the small Australian. " me and sabic are married." Roof raised up one of his many hands to show ringm "Howww Lcoukd u sabic?" I gasped

Sanics eyes boowlged much like my raging boner i currently had. "i HATE U RAWS I TOUGHT I TIKD YOU GO GO AWAY N GIT OVER ME!" he scremed as his blur fingers slithered into his shoe. (His dingers relly maje me wet. theyvr been shoved up my bum hole so many TIMES) Anywag his fingers slithered into his shoe snd he popped the shoe off his foot and chucked it at rawss hed.

but that was wen i niticed somethin i had never noticed about sanic befor... HIS FEET POOPED OFF LIKE BRATZ DOLLS FEETS! (a/n - will dis be a dealbaker for arin? how will he live to cop wit his raging foot fetish if his senpais feets arnt even real?! KEEPR EADING TWO FIND OUT!)


	2. SO MANY PEEPEE PEE

"Sonic sssenpei why didn't you tell me about about ur super hot bratz fert" I asked SANIC my peepee so hard. "Arin-kun. I want to stick my brayz feet inbu booty" anic said to me pepee so hard. Raus peepee was not har because he just lost the love of his life. I know this because I too lost the love of my life oncenn. His name was DANNY and sonicc rekber me do much of him. Like their hair and superb sex big feet and peepee. But shadow stole home from me and then o meet sonic ansld it was love at first sightm. I am so hard when he talk. "Senpai take me meow" I yell.

sanic ripped off his pantaloons and howled like a wulf. HAWOOOO he screamed just inchies from me ear drum it mad peepee throb. den he riped a whole in me pants and lacey hello kitteh undies and stucked his shoo up my bunhole "Oh senpai this reminds me of the scene in immortal wen ebont and darco dlfrickk frackk. " I whisp in his ear but I am kida mad rip me undies. "Sssshafow" sentpies whispie in my earhole. WHY DID HE SAY THAT FUCKBOY NAME I WILL HAVE IM FOR DINER I WILL KILLL SHADWOON.

I stand up on my non-bratz feets and spin in a curle to fce dat dumbi. I rip his show outta my asscakr and shov it down his throat, teers flushing drom me peepers " you have betray me nd me bummvum. I will pee on every thong youl love." I tel satan he is so baka (an: baka mean dumb in Japan if you didn't know gat out) I keep showing i r down his throat he cry

i git up n grab a gum. sonic wavels his hands to say stopper it awin don shooot meh but i dont lisen and i walk pas him nyway. i go to dans womb. "dan" i purr. "open up" "i cantaloupe" dan purrs bck thro the dur. "i alreddy opened up mah asswhole for shadow." he yells me. " I need 2 kill shadow SANIC SAY HIS NAME WHEN WE BOOTYB. HOLE TOGETHER." I yell at DANNY poo but o knew it was 2 late l. I kelnew shadwo was boot blto boot with him. I am crym I cayy

danny makes sex noise inside n four some reson my donger is harhar agin. mby i liek da idea o my bff bing *****ed by my enimy? i feel my finners dudley down me own flesh n into my hella kat pannys and i pway with my ding dong I tuggel luggle on the peepee that is mine and I listen to Dan voice BC that is so hot. Hot peepee action. Awwww yissss. SANIC can kis my booty pef

Whyl tuggin my giant bosco stick i accidentally pee on dannys dor. pankin, I run away n hid in the batroom. i cri i so embarrassed i hate it wen i has accidnts wen i play wit my penees i shuld just wer a diaper butt dey don make sex hella kitteh pants


End file.
